


Night Terrors

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [59]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Death of Shara Bey, M/M, pre slash, pre tfa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Poe is still upset after losing his mother, and Ben wants to help.





	

It is the first time Poe has slept over since - since - (the funeral) - and Ben has not slept very much in worry. He keeps pretending he is asleep, but Poe whimpers every now and again, and he reaches out awkwardly with the Force to soothe him.

He’s not really skilled enough to manipulate his dreams, but he can rub nicer emotions against his brain and hope they stick.

When Poe sits bolt upright, a wordless, silent scream on his lips… Ben just throws himself at his side. He’s tired, too, and all he can think to do is push his stuffed Wookie into Poe’s arms, and then hug him around it.

“He’ll keep the nightmares away,” Ben tells him, as Poe hugs him back.  


(He doesn’t keep Ben’s away, but he might work for Poe.)

“You can keep him and hug him whenever you want. He’s got the Force.”  


“Like our tree?”  


“Yep,” Ben lies. It was a lie Han told him. He knew it wasn’t true when Han tried to calm him, but maybe Poe won’t see the problem.   


Poe relaxes. He’s easier to calm than Ben usually is. He’s not normally this sad, but… Shara…

“Thanks, buddy.”

“Do you want me to tell you a story?” Ben offers.  


“Yeah. Yeah… please.”  


Sometimes stories fight nightmares away. Ben launches into one of the ones his mother uses, making his voice as calm as he can and easing Poe back to sleep. It isn’t long before he’s dozing.

Ben’s eyes are tired. He wants to sleep. Maybe his nerves are making Poe worse? He’s so tired… Poe will wake him if he needs him. It’s… it’s okay to….

Neither of them wake again til morning.


End file.
